


can you help me out? can i lean on you?

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Deserves Better, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, my poor bbys, the umbrella academy season 2, tua s2 spoilers, ugh let them be happy for once pls, vanya and diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tua s2 spoilers!!!----------diego was sent to check on vanya and in the end found himself with some closure on his recent traumatic events and found himself a new friend in his sister, which he never thought was possible, he also found himself having to deal with his emotions, something he didn’t like, at least vanya was there to helpordiego and vanya bond over their 1963 lovers, heartbreak, and find a friend in one another(aka diego gets to let out his very held in emotions, something that should’ve but didn’t happen in s2)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 96





	can you help me out? can i lean on you?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! back w another work, also if anyone cares i deleted two of my earlier fics bc i don’t stand w the ships anymore yk, anyways this is an add on of the one scene in episode ten where vanya leans her head on diego’s shoulder, and diego gets to let out his emotions, which should've, but didn’t happen in s2  
> anyways enjoy !!!

diego wasn’t very lucky when it came to love, he wasn’t lucky when it came to anything if he wanted to be honest with himself, but he was a man, nonetheless he was a man who had to prove himself to be better than a measly number, so dealing with his emotions was one of the least prioritized things in his mind, maybe he should’ve thought about dealing with those, it probably would’ve prevented him from breaking down.

he was sent to go check on vanya after the almost-apocalypse, the others figuring they needed this time to bond and get over their issues, though they didn’t mention that part when they asked him to go see how vanya was.

he found her sitting on the steps of a house, she quickly realized he was there and looked a little puzzled.  
“they wanted me to check on you, make sure you’re ok.” diego said in a soft tone, one he didn’t even know he had,  
“well i’m fine, so you can go if you want, i know you don’t exactly wanna be here with me..” vanya said with a small frown appearing on her face   
shit, he forgot she got the bad memories of him back too.

“just because i wasn’t happy with stuff you did in the past doesn’t mean i hate you now.” he said  
“but i betrayed you all, i wrote that book, i killed mom, i killed pogo, i was what made ben go away forever!”   
diego flinched at the mention of their mother, and then again at the mention of ben.  
then his vision clouded.

“you’re being really quiet diego, you alright?” she said softly  
then she looked and saw the tears,  
“shit diego i’m sorry i didn’t mean to make you upset, god i’m so sorry.”  
“i-it’s ok” he said sniffling   
“wanna talk about it?”   
that was a new one, he thought.  
nobody had ever asked to hear about how he felt before,  
that only made him cry more.

now he was practically sobbing   
“diego oh my god i made it worse i’m sorry.” vanya said, her eyes welling up with tears.  
“n-nob-body has ever as-asked me that before” he said quietly, tears still tricking down his face  
“really?”   
“mhm”  
“do you want to?”  
“y-yeah just give me a second”

he collected himself for the most part, he still had tears in his eyes though,  
“what’s on your mind, di?”   
“you haven’t called me that since we were what? 10?”  
she smiled  
“i think so, and you hated it, i’ll have to start that again” she said with a smirk  
“well bad news for you i have been through way too much since then to care about a nickname” he said  
“sure didi”  
“except that one, that ones awful”   
they laughed 

then her face sunk,  
“have ever loved someone so much,”  
she paused,  
“and you know the best thing for them is to let them go, but you can’t?” she said, her lip wobbling   
“i feel the same way.” he responded  
“it’s like, i’ve finally found something, someone who likes me for me, powers or not, and i have to let her go.”  
diego nodded,  
“i never would’ve thought causing them apocalypse would bring something so good for me, and it might sound selfish but i would do it all again just for another month with her.” 

“why didn’t we get along before this? we could practically be the same person” diego said with a sad chuckle  
“because without the powers and lovers trauma we were two insanely different people.”  
after a moment of silence vanya started speaking again,  
“and because i did stuff that betrayed you and ruined the chance to repair any remains of a friendship we had.”  
“that’s not true, we’re friends now aren’t we.”  
“i guess we are.” she said  
“besides i was an ass too, i treated you so bad because i thought you didn’t have powers, when that should’ve never mattered.” he said softly.  
“i guess we both fucked up huh?”   
“i guess we did” 

after a minute diego started talking,  
“i found something here too, someone, lila, but you know her, i thought she cared about me, in the way i care about her, but i was wrong. i first noticed it when me and five were getting beat up by these assassins, though five was only against one, meanwhile i had one putting me in a chokehold, and then other beating the living shit out of me, she still went to save him, gave some lame excuse that he’s practically a kid, which looking back was bullshit, but then i realized everything she told me was lies, she manipulated me into showing her the darkest parts of me, and then tried to kill me and my family, and even though she hurt me, i still love her, and i don’t know why.” he finished, tears threatening to once again spill out.  
“oh diego” was all vanya could get out before the tears spilled out of diego’s eyes like a waterfall.

“i just don’t get why i suck so bad at this love shit, i let my guard down and then they either fucking die or hurt me so much that i wish they would’ve died, so that way i know they can’t come back and hurt me again.” he said, tears going down his cheeks  
“diego none of that is your fault” she said  
“but it is, i let my guard down to people i think won’t hurt me, people i think love me, but then shit happens and i end up like this.  
“diego you deserve to be able to trust people, it isn’t your fault that they hurt you.”  
“i couldn’t even save patch, vanya. that’s my fault for not being able to save her, for not getting there quick enough, for telling her to try my type of crime fighting, that’s what got her killed.”  
“you can’t put that all on yourself diego.”  
“but it’s my fault! i have to!” he said, loudly.  
she now had tears in her eyes,  
“diego she chose to go alone, you didn’t know what she was doing, you couldn’t have known what was gonna happen.”  
he didn’t say anything, now staring off into space, tears still inching down his reddened cheeks.

“you can’t blame yourself for things you didn’t know would happen.” she said  
they sat in a moderately comfortable silence for a few minutes,  
“i almost killed the love of my life’s son by saving him after her drowned, i didn’t know it would happen, thats why i cant blame myself for it.”  
silence,  
“i’m the reason ben is gone, into the afterlife, but i didn’t know him coming to me would do that, that’s why i can’t blame myself for it.”  
“oh” was all diego could spit out

“do you really think it wasn’t my fault.” diego finally said  
“of course it wasn’t!”   
“i wish i could think that”   
“you just have to believe it, then you’ll learn to stop blaming yourself for the shitty luck you have.”  
“we both have shitty luck don’t we?” he said, taking in but not directly responding to what she had just said  
“we do.”   
after that their was silence,  
they looked at each other, and slowly she put her head onto his shoulder, he looked out into the distance, tears building up in his eyes once again,  
he leaned his head on hers,  
maybe things would get better with someone, he thought.


End file.
